


You Know, I Always Wanted a Fenton. And Now, I think I'll Have One... On Toast!

by LarkandLioness



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, Enemies, Gen, Hatred, Implied Relationships, Mental Instability, Mood Swings, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Short, Unhealthy Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Hundreds of Fenton Toasters lie in neat rows, the most subtle sign of Vlad Master's obsession.
Relationships: Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Maddie Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 53
Kudos: 19





	You Know, I Always Wanted a Fenton. And Now, I think I'll Have One... On Toast!

Hundreds of Fenton Toasters lie in neat rows, the most subtle sign of Vlad Master's obsession. 

Toast --- each dark piece shaped as the big, jolly face of his "friend" --- pops up loudly in symmetrical waves. 

"As through I would miss any chance to bite that idiotic head off each morning? My wealth practically keeps that idiot Jack Fenton afloat!" Vlad boasts. He bites his breakfast savagely, already looking forward to his latest scheme, sure of the outcome: a cheery Daniel and adoring Maddie stand in their proper place (beside him), watching as Jack dies slowly of Ecto-acne in a hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, of all things, did I have to fixate on the idea that most of the Fenton's money came from Vlad secretly buying Fenton Toasters for egotistical, petty reasons, as stated above?Especially when I could have written about something cool!
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Also, do you know how hard it was to write this and not add more cartoony elements? Like: (Danny bursts in) "Man, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop!" Sadly, I couldn't work that in without severe whiplash. I also badly wanted to work in Maddie the Cat so Vlad would have someone to gloat to... But this makes him crazier. If that fits the darker tone, great!


End file.
